La primera noche
by Katys Camui
Summary: Lemon Basado en el final del manga: Han pasado tres años, Kagome volvió al Sengoku y se casó con InuYasha, es la primera noche de los dos como casados. InuYasha y Kagome.


**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes son toditos de Rumiko Takahashi.

Este One-Shot es un _lemon_ por lo que _**noo **_me hago responsables de robarles la inocencia, traumas severos o volverlos adictos al seeeeeexoooo. Cof cof cof.

**Me basé en el final del manga para hace ese One-Shot**

_**Este One-Shot está dedicado a ti **__**JEFFY**__**, por **__**ser la mejor amiga que jamás imaginé tener**__**, eres la mejor para mí, te quiero, además siempre me apoyas en lo que me gusta tanto, escribir.**_

Dicho esto ¡**A disfrutar**! Y agradezcámosle al calor que me hace pensar cosas hentaiosas. XD!

"_Un te amo no logra expresar todo lo que siento, mis caricias en tu cuerpo si"_

**La primera noche**.

Su corazón se apretó casi dolorosamente, sin embargo ese no era el sentimiento que todo su cuerpo sentía, lo que describía en ese momento su corazón era emoción, expectación, ansiedad y nerviosismo. _¡Oh si_! Mucho nerviosismo. Juraba que casi podía oír retumbar aquel músculo fuertemente contra su pecho. Se preguntó si él lo lograría escuchar con aquellas orejas de hanyou.

-Kagome-Dijo su nombre de forma lenta, su voz delataba que se encontraba igual de nervioso que ella. La vio sonreír y se sintió aliviado, ella lo hiso al darse cuenta que estaban en justas condiciones. No era la única ansiosa y con casi un ataque cardiaco. Eso era bueno.

-InuYasha-Se acercó a él cuando lo vio extender su mano hacia ella. Kagome tragó duro. Nada le sucedería, todo sería maravillosa estaba segura.

Hace tan solo unas horas atrás se acababan de casar en una ceremonia tradicional japonesa, por supuesto que sería así, se encontraban en la era Feudal de Japón, ella había decidido después de largos tres años en su época volver quinientos años al pasado solo para estar con él, porque un mundo sin InuYasha no tenía gran sentido, y para InuYasha un mundo sin Kagome no tenía ningún color.

Por eso ahora se encontraban en aquella situación, su primera noche como esposos y ambos inexpertos en el arte amatoria.

Inocentes e inexpertos.

-Te cuidaré-Murmuró InuYasha en su oído cuando la abrazo, su mano acarició la espalda de ella-Te protegeré-Siguió diciendo apretándola más contra su cuerpo. Kagome no encontró mejor respuesta a las palabras de él que buscar la boca masculina de forma desesperada, cuando la encontró se dejó guiar simplemente, ambos movían sus labios de manera torpe, él quizás tenía unos cuantos besos más de experiencia que ella pero nada más.

Sus respiraciones se volvieron aceleradas, tanto que Kagome tuvo que alejar su boca de la de él para poder tomar aire, sus mejillas las sentía arder pero sonrió cuando vio que él también estaba completamente rojo.

-¿Qué te hace gracia?-Preguntó él al momento que distraídamente acariciaba los hombros cubiertos por aquel blanco kimono que ella llevaba.

-Tú rostro, se ve gracioso…-Ahogó una risita cuando él le besó el cuello y mordisqueó ahí-¡InuYasha!-Exclamó sorprendida, la caricia de la boca de él ahí la relajó, le produjo una sensación electrizante que bajo por su columna vertebral y se expandió por su estomago hasta concentrarse en su bajo vientre-Inu…-Suspiró cuando él hiso un camino de besos hasta llegar a la clavícula de ella, corrió con fuerza la tela dejando su hombro expuesto a él.

-Te necesito-Dijo con la voz ronca contra la piel desnuda-Mucho-Casi gimió desesperado, a pesar que se encontraba avergonzado una parte de él, su instinto le estaba incitando a lo que debía hacer… Y solo él sabía cómo necesitaba a Kagome, desde que la conoció siempre se prohibió en pensar en ella de esa forma pero sus sueños húmedos delataban lo que realmente su corazón quería, y luego… tras esos tres largos años de separación no hubo día en que no dejara de pensar en ella, en su rostro, en sus ojos profundos, en su sonrisa tranquilizadora, en su cabello y la forma en que le hacía cosquillas a él cuando rosaba contra sus mejillas cuando la llevaba en la espalda, en su cuerpo… en sus piernas, en sus manos curándole heridas… ¡Demasiado tiempo!

-Yo también-Escuchó que dijo ella con la voz ahogada en un suave gemido, Kagome llevó sus manos a la cabeza de él acariciándole los cabellos mientras él corría más el molesto Kimono para poder llegar a los pechos de ella.

-Esto molesta-Dijo con voz algo frustrada al no poder correr bien la tela, ella rió entre todas las sensaciones que tenía, sin dejar de mirarlo con las mejillas sonrojadas se soltó el _obi_ dejándolo caer al suelo, la tela se entre abrió inmediatamente mostrando todo el cuerpo de ella, lo primero que Kagome hiso fue cubrirse con sus propios brazos los senos expuestos pero las manos de InuYasha se alojaron en sus muñecas intentando apartarlos de ahí-Kagome-La forma en que dijo su nombre y la manera en que la vio a los ojos provocó que ella perdiera su pudor y se mostrara ante él tal cual era.

Se apegó contra el pecho de él, lo besó en los labios mientras sentía que las manos de él corrían por completo la tela dejándola casi desnuda, solo con la braguita puesta.

Sus labios chocaron incesantes en un frenesís de pasión que inició cuando la piel desnuda de ella tocó su torso aun vestido. Sus cuerpos temblaron, sus lenguas se encontraron y danzaron explorándose mutuamente, aprendiendo todas las formas en como besar y sentir aquel delicioso placer que cada vez se alojaba más con una energía exquisita en sus centros.

Aunque afuera de la cabaña se podía escuchar el viento fuertemente, los cuerpos de ambos solo podían sentir calor, un calor abrazador, un calor agradable e incomparable que llenaba cada parte.

Era como un _fuego imposible de apagar_, eso fue lo que pensó Kagome cuando InuYasha acarició con una de sus menos su seno derecho, sus garras le provocaron un cosquilleo placentero ahí. Ella le acarició los hombros y luego paso sus manos por la ancha espalda que era donde más tenía alcance, podía sentir los músculos de él tensándose de manera maravillosa a cada caricia que ella le hacía, como pudo logró que su rostro llegara al hombro de él y comenzó a mordisquear ahí guiándose netamente por aquel instinto que cada persona lleva incorporado en su cuerpo al momento de hacer el amor.

InuYasha contuvo el aliento cuando ella hiso eso, en manera de devolverle el favor remplazo su mano por la boca para acariciar el seno de ella. Un grito se escapó de los labios de Kagome sin si quiera poder controlarlo.

-Oh ¡InuYasha!-Volvió a casi gritar cuando él jugó con su lengua en el botón rosado, Kagome sintió que perdía la conciencia de su ser, era como si estuviera flotando y todo los colores se mezclaran, instintivamente apretujó más el rostro de él con sus manos en la cabeza del ambarino. InuYasha sonrió contra el pecho de ella orgulloso de su tarea. El olor de la muchacha era como una droga y ahora se había vuelto aun más potente su aroma por todo el lugar alcoholizándolo de ella totalmente. Su olor de excitación más el de ella era un afrodisiaco a sus sensibles narices. _Oh_, como deseaba estar ya dentro de Kagome y marcarla como suya para siempre.

Cuando se cansó de jugar con el seno se fue hacia el otro, no era justo que solo uno recibiera un trato adecuado.

Kagome abrumada ante tantas maravillosas sensaciones jalo de los cabellos de InuYasha hacia atrás, quería besarlo, besarlo hasta quedar sin aire, él primero se sintió sorprendido y creyó que algo había hecho mal cuando lo apartó de sus pechos pero cambió de parecer cuando sus labios lo besaron con urgencia y desesperación.

Las manos de Kagome lucharon por abrir el Aori de InuYasha sin dejar de besarlo, él para ayudarla se sacó la parte de arriba quedando solo con su tela amarilla, Kagome acarició sus pectorales sobre el género una y otra vez disfrutando de su cuerpo duro, acarició también su estómago, con sus dedos podía contar los músculos que ahí se habían formado, aquellas _calugas_ que moriría por comer… puso una de sus manos en la abertura de la ropa y tiró de ella, InuYasha al igual que con el Aori y sin romper el beso se lo quitó, quedando semi desnudo. Ella sonrió contra los labios de él.

-Ahora estamos en justas condiciones-Dijo Kagome maravillada, InuYasha solo soltó una risa traviesa y besó la mejilla de ella, Kagome lo imitó para luego descender lentamente con besos en su cuello, en su amplio y fuerte pecho masculino, lo escuchó respirar pesadamente y temblar cuando ella bajó más llegando a su estómago, ahí tal como se lo había prometido mentalmente lamió aquellos músculos que tenía tan bien formados, él acariciaba los hombros de ella dejándose llevar por ese calor abrazador que lo estaba llevando a la locura.

A Kagome le parecía lejano la sensación de nerviosismo que antes había estado experimentando, porque ahora lo único que quería era que InuYasha la acariciara de forma intima y la tomará ya. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, lo deseaba desde que se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, lo deseaba desde que se había vuelto muy perturbador curar sus heridas tras cada batalla que él tenía con Naraku. Aquellos recuerdos de hace años atrás parecían lejanos, incluso los tres años de su ausencia en la mística época a la que había regresado, cuando él tendió su mano para sacarla del pozo, solo con aquel insignificante rose hubo una electricidad que la embargó. _Oh, si_, lo deseaba tanto que sentía que si no lo tenía ya en su interior iba a desfallecer de la desesperación y el placer, su cuerpo estaba alerta y atento a cada caricia, incluso al menor y más leve contacto su cuerpo reaccionaba como un ser independiente libre de su conciencia.

-InuYasha, te necesito ya-Dijo con la voz acongojada y enderezándose para abrazarlo, él al escuchar sus palabras inmediatamente reaccionó, la tomó entre sus brazos y caminó unos pasos para dejarla sobre la cama que la muchachita azabache había traído de su época, se puso sobre ella teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla, su dureza chocó contra el centro femenino de ella y ambos suspiraron extasiados, InuYasha la contempló hipnotizado sintiendo la electricidad aumentar aún más, miró con embelesamiento los ojos brillantes de Kagome, sus mejillas rojas, sus labios hinchados por tantos besos llenos de pasión, sus senos con los pezones duros chocando contra el pecho de él agradablemente, todo en ella, todo en ella lo amaba, todo en ella lo deseaba-Te amo-Dijo Kagome al ver la mirada de InuYasha sobre ella, aquellos ojos le decían un te quiero, se sentía plena… feliz-Te amo-Volvió a repetir y levantó su cara para besarlo nuevamente.

InuYasha le correspondió con fuerza, con ayuda de sus propias piernas y uno de sus brazos ya que el otro sostenía su cuerpo para que no callera sobre Kagome se quitó los rojos pantalones, Kagome al percatarse de su intención lo ayudó mientras mordisqueaba muy suavemente el labio inferior de él, InuYasha en respuesta succionó el superior de ella.

Ahora solo quedaba una sola prenda, pero no hubo necesidad de quitarla porque el impaciente InuYasha las rasgo con sus garras teniendo cuidado de no cortar la sensible piel de su esposa. El dulzón aroma de ella se extendió aun más.

-Vueles tan bien Kagome-Murmuró y la miró a la cara, pero entonces algo llamó su atención, ella estaba concentrada mirando hacia abajo, entre sus dos cuerpos… InuYasha sonrió orgulloso, Kagome parecía sorprendida, eso le agradó-¡Keh! Acaso pensaste que sería menos…

-Yo… es grande-Se relamió los labios, sus palabras salieron casi en un susurro, su pecho subió y bajó más rápido.

-Soy un hanyou Kagome ¿Lo olvidas?-Dijo con voz divertida, Kagome levantó sus caderas solo para probar, cuando la punta del pene de él rozó su entrada su cuerpo tembló inmediatamente pidiéndole más-Oh…

-Oh…

Aquel leve contacto intimo les había entregado una sensación deliciosa, Kagome impaciente volvió a repetir el gesto, esta vez InuYasha estuvo mejor preparado y acomodó su miembro para que callera en la cavidad _muy_ húmeda de ella. Pero antes de que pudiera introducir su miembro ella lo detuvo. InuYasla miró confundido, Kagome con cuidado tomó la mano de él y la llevó a su centro.

-Acaríciame _ahí_-Le pidió con cierta vergüenza pero realmente quería eso, InuYasha solo asintió y acarició aquel botón prominente, lo sintió ponerse más duro y junto con eso escuchó a Kagome suspirar y gemir una y otra vez repitiendo su nombre, con cuidado de que sus garras no le hicieran daño se atrevió a meter un dedo en la humedad, el gemido de ella fue mucho más profundo y levantó sus caderas en respuesta, él sonrió satisfecho, imitó el gesto y tuvo la misma respuesta de Kagome, era fascinante ver su rostro así, era un rostro que nunca antes había visto en Kagome y como le gustaba, más cuando pronunciaba su nombre de esa forma tan desesperada, sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco cuando sintió la mano de ella en su masculinidad subiendo y bajando lentamente.

-Kagome-Logró decir perdiendo el aliento, Kagome pensó que no podría ponerse más duro… pero lo hiso… sentía las venas aun más prominentes, InuYasha buscó su boca mientras ambos se acariciaban de aquella forma tan íntima y única entre los amantes.

Sentía que su vientre cada vez se contraía más…

-Es ahora InuYasha…_Ahora_-Con su cuerpo temblando Kagome abrió más sus piernas para que él se ubicara mejor, sabía que dolería pero realmente lo quería ahí, con ella, como uno solo ser…

InuYasha apoyó sus codos a cada lado de los brazos de Kagome y mirándola a los ojos se posicionó entrando en ella lentamente, Kagome contuvo el aliento expectante, el miembro de InuYasha fue recibido por una mojada, cálida y estrecha cavidad, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro profundo cuando sintió como su pene era bienvenido de esa forma tan acogedora, los músculos interiores de Kagome apretaban su masculinidad de manera tan placentera que jamás ni en sus más pervertidos sueños con ella pensó que sería, y eso que solo la había penetrado.

-Aush…-Apretó los ojos y frunció las cejas formando una "O" con sus labios, InuYasha se detuvo cuando sus oídos captaron aquel quejido, el olor a sangre lo alertó aun más, se sintió culpable por estarlo disfrutando cuando a ella quizás le estaba doliendo, totalmente urgido se apresuró a hablar, le costó encontrar su voz pero lo logró.

-¿Te duele? ¿Si quieres nos detenemos? Perdóname, no te quiero hacer daño-Dijo apresuradamente con frustración y culpa, pensaba salir del interior de ella pero las manos de Kagome sobre las caderas de él lo detuvieron-¿Kagome?

-No te preocupes es normal-Dijo relajando sus facciones-Solo espera un poco-InuYasha le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Kagome…

Aunque fueron segundos a InuYasha se le hicieron una eternidad, su cuerpo deseaba moverse ya, deseaba sentirla hasta el fondo, hasta que ya no tuvieran más fuerzas para moverse…

-InuYasha-Kagome movió sus caderas lentamente haciendo que él entrara hasta el fondo, Kagome ignoró el dolor el cual afortunadamente no era demasiado, cuando InuYasha sintió el gesto se volvió loco, inició su movimiento dentro de ella, primero entrando y saliendo lentamente para que Kagome se fuera acostumbrando la sensación, aunque no sabía cuánto más pudiera controlar su ritmo porque solo deseaba tomarla salvajemente-_Más rápido_-Esas dos palabras de ella fueron lo que le hicieron perder totalmente la cordura.

Sus caderas comenzaron a chocar cada vez más rápidos, perdiendo la noción de quienes eran y que eran, Kagome gritaba su nombre con gemidos fuertes, enterraba sus uñas en los hombros de él disfrutando de aquella sensación tan increíble, sentía todo su cuerpo tensarse relajarse a la vez, su interior estaba caliente, su cuerpo le quemaba y el contacto con InuYasha ardía más en su piel, pero era un fuego delicioso por el cual quería ser consumida.

InuYasha salió totalmente de ella y tomándola por sorpresa cambió de posición quedando él sobre el colchón y Kagome sobre él, la muchacha se sentó y entonces inició un movimiento de arriba abajo, InuYasha alcanzó con sus manos los senos de ella acariciándolos mientras todo a su alrededor perdía sentido dejando solo el placer en todo el lugar. Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando escuchó los rugidos que él estaba dando.

_¡Kagome lo volvía loco!_

Sentía como cada vez más los músculos de ella apretaban su miembro dándole descargas más altas. Kagome se movía con rapidez, y decía palabras sin sentidos sumergida en aquel mar de placer.

-¡Ah! Inu ¡Umm...! ¡InuYasha! ¡Más!-InuYasha se enderezó y besó el seno izquierdo, chupó y lamió el pezón de la muchachita que saltaba en su miembro y gemía a gritos.

InuYasha se volvió a recostar cuando sintió que el nudo en su vientre cada vez se tensaba más y más como una bomba a punto de explotar, Kagome subió y bajo más rápido y él entonces explotó en su interior rugiendo fuertemente apretando con las manos las caderas de ella. Kagome sintió deliciosamente como ese líquido caliente llenaba su interior, se contorneó unas veces más, subió y bajo, e hiso círculos en el centro de él hasta que la explosión también la alcanzo, su cuerpo tembló tan fuerte y gimió a gritos que de seguro se escucharían por toda la aldea, era como haber llegado a lo más alto, estar volando, volando y volando, su cuerpo se llenaba de esa sensación majestuosa.

Orgasmo… era su primer orgasmo, y había sido delicioso.

Su tronco cayó casi sin fuerzas sobre el pecho de InuYasha, el cual luchaba por controlar su agitada respiración, aun se encontraba ausente volando en aquel orgasmo que aun podía tantear.

Sin dejar de estar unidos ella lo besó en los labios y él le correspondió por automático, InuYasha besó su mejilla y llegó hasta su cuello donde la mordió, ella liberó un suave quejido de sus labios.

-InuYasha-Exclamó, él le lamió la pequeña herida que le había hecho hasta que dejó de sangrar.

-Solo te marcaba como mía -Le dijo en su oído con la respiración más tranquila.

-Siempre he sido tuya, desde que nací-Le respondió Kagome con sinceridad acariciándole el pecho. InuYasha la abrazó más fuerte contra él. ¡Como la amaba!

Kagome aguantó las lágrimas que se habían alojado en sus ojos, estaba emocionada y tan feliz, era como si su corazón fuera a reventarse de tanta alegría, pero aun le faltaba una sola cosa para que estuviera al máximo de su felicidad. Kagome se removió e InuYasha salió de ella, la jovencita se acomodó dejando su cabeza recostada contra el pecho sudoroso de él que tenía marcas rojas por los besos de ella, sonrió ante eso. Ignoró el pequeño ardor que tenía su feminidad… InuYasha le acariciaba la espalda distraídamente, pensando que todo parecía un sueño… el mejor de sus sueños…

-Aun no me has dicho una cosa InuYasha-Le dijo ella con tono serio. InuYasha la miró y encontró la respuesta sin tener que preguntar "¿Qué es?".

-Te amo…-Dijo acariciándole el rostro, ella entonces dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran su cara y juntaron sus labios.

No era sueño, era real… porque ellos estarían juntos para siempre en el _mañana_.

**Fin**

¡Ya! Tiempo sin hacer un One-Shot de lemon, desde "Leche Condensada" hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacer uno basado en el final del manga, al menos para saciar mi frustración de no ver el tan anhelado beso ToT esa Rumiko-sensei… u.u y su "Me pongo nerviosa cuando hago las escenas románticas" ¡Bahhh! Bueno.

**Espero sus comentarios diciéndome que tal les pareció.**

_**¡**__**Besos!**_


End file.
